Woe Has Joined
Pilot '''or Woe Has Joined''' is the first episode of the first season and the 1st overall episode of Blindspot. It revolves around an amnesiac Jane Doe whose body is completely covered in tattoos and the mysteries these hold. ---- *Anagram: Who Is Jane Doe Short Summary A beautiful, naked amnesiac woman is found in a bag in Times Square, covered in fresh tattoos - one of which is the name of FBI Special Agent Kurt Weller. FBI Assistant Director Bethany Mayfair sends Weller to the scene to retrieve Jane Doe, then bring her to HQ so the team, including Edgar Reade, Tasha Zapata, Patterson and psychiatrist Dr. Borden can start cataloging her mysterious tattoos, not more than three weeks old. Full Summary A crowded Times Square, New York City, is witness of an abandoned bag lying on the floor left by an unknown carrier. A police officer asks some citizens if the objects belongs to them, but when they deny any familiarity with it, he approaches to see a single red label with Hello written in different languages and CALL THE FBI with big and bold letters. At night, a completely deserted Times Square is surrounded by New York police officers while a single officer from NYPD Bomb Squad approaches the bag to see if it contains any sign of radiation until someone unzipped the bag from the inside; in a matter of seconds a naked woman, whose body is covered in tattoos, gets out of her container. After assisting a case in which women were captured and held inside a house in Rural Kentucky by an unstable man, FBI Special Agent Kurt Weller is taken to New York City by fellow FBI coworkers after receiving information about some mysterious event in Times Square that requires his immediate attention. At the FBI building, Weller is briefed by Agent Mayfair about a woman with bruises and restraint marks on her wrists and ankles while they walk through a corridor on their way to a research lab. Mayfair introduces Weller to Dr. Borden who seems genuinely surprised to meet the agent and explains the two of them about the results of the tox-screen, stating that the woman was given a high dose of an experimental drug called PKM-zeta inhibitor mostly known as Zeta Interacting Protein “ZIP”, which can erase certain memories as it did on the woman, revealing that she can’t remember who she is, where she came from, and nothing before she came out of the bag. 's name tattoed on Jane's back is shown for the first time.]] The agents flanking the woman inside of the lab, help her get on her feet and open her robe to show Weller, Mayfair and Dr. Borden a tattoo with Kurt Weller written on her back. The woman is given Jane Doe as her provisory name while the investigation takes its course in charge of Weller, who asks his entire division to get to know who Jane is and why his name was tattooed on her back. Dr. Borden tells Weller and Mayfair that Jane Doe’s specifically memories are blurry, making her know what some things are but not her familiarity with them, stating that he doesn’t know if she’ll ever get her memories back. Later, Weller asks Agent Tasha Zapata to get all of Times Square CCTV footage to know how Jane got there and sends Agent Patterson to scan and photograph Jane’s tattoos. Through Times Square footage, Zapata discovers that the bag was thrown from the side door of a van that the team used to follow its trajectory. A series of tests reveal that Jane doesn’t know anything about her and her surroundings, also that all of her tattoos are brand new, indicating that they were inked all at the same time. Jane is left at her new safe house as part of protective custody. At the next day she gets to the lab in company of Tasha and is able to decode a Chinese tattoo placed under her left ear, realizing that she can speak and understand Chinese. The hint leads them to an address in China Town where a guy named Chao Zheng currently lives. This first discovery grants Jane permission to follow the team and assist them despite Weller’s objections. After translating for the team, she’s asked to wait outside of Chao’s apartment, moment in which she runs for the aid of a crying woman who was being brutally hit by her abusive husband. In that instance, Jane discovers that she’s skilled at arm-to-arm combat. A video left by Chao’s on his computer, alerts Weller that he’s planning on avenge his mother and sister’s death by blowing up the Statue of Liberty with home-made bombs. Weller and Agent Edgar Reade blend with the crowd in a subway station, but Chao, aware of their presence, gets into the train and leaves a bomb in one of the cars to lose the FBI. After Weller disables the bomb, the team, alongside Jane, heads toward Liberty Island to catch Chao and end with his plan. However, Jane gets shot and tells Weller to keep on going without her, afraid of losing Chao. At the top of the stairs Weller and Chao get into a fight in which Chao attempts to cut Weller’s throat with a knife until Jane aims at him at gunpoint, afraid of losing the shot and killing Weller by mistake. Weller looks at her and gives her the signal to shoot Chao. training.]] After shooting Chao, Jane has a flashback in which she’s running an outdoor shooting course in the middle of an unknown forest covered in snow. She’s seen practicing with a gun alongside an unknown man who asks her to try again after missing two shots. Back at the FBI, Weller is reunited with his team and Mayfair in a meeting room to inform his superior about the events occurred between him, Jane and Chao, indicating that there’s no doubt in his mind that Jane is part of the special forces or intelligence trained due to her specialized skill set and high-level language abilities, assuming that she’s a professional in the combat field. After stating that one of her tattoos helped saving lives, he declares that Jane might be just the most important resource their division has ever had. Once Mayfair dismisses her team, she’s shown looking at the pictures of Jane’s tattoos and some partially blacked-out classified files with Mayfair’s name, “murder” and the case file Z81899Z on it; that same number is inked in Jane’s skin as is shown in one of the photographs. Weller laves the FBI building and is shown visiting Jane’s home and asking her how she feels after the day they had on the field, to which she answers that physically she’s a little winded-up but emotionally her thoughts aren’t clear. Jane asks Weller how he could be sure of her correctly shooting Chao and he confesses that he didn’t know for sure, showing his trust on her and assuring her that everything, eventually, will be okay. After hugging Jane, Weller discovers a scar in the back of her neck. The episode wraps-up with the man from Jane’s flashbacks walking away from Chao’s hospital room, the same man who tells, to a long-haired Jane that after giving her a drug, all of her memories would be whipped-out from her brain to which she answers “I know, but it’s my only choice”. Cast Guest Starring * Johnny Whitworth as Marcos * Yung-I Chang as Chao Tattoos Quotes Dr. Borden: There you go. Number one, you remember what grass trimmings taste like. And two, you figured out you're a coffee person. You're not helpless. We're defined by our choices. You just don't remember yours. So, keep trying new things. See what your body remembers. Or, make new choices. The more you make, the less helpless you'll feel. Even if nothing ever comes back you can still find yourself. Kurt Weller: Why is my name tattooed on her back? Major Events * Jane Doe, Special Agent Kurt Weller, Tasha Zapata, Edgar Reade, Patterson, Bethany Mayfair and Dr. Borden are all introduced for the first time. * ZIP drug, its effects and uses are revealed. * Jane discovers she’s fluent in Chinese. * Kurt discovers that Jane may be Taylor Shaw. * Jane has her first memory of her old life while active on the field. She remembers a bearded man and an outside shooting course. Featured Music * I Know the Lord by Sensational Saints - (Kurt and his team raid the house where a man held several women captive in his house) * Life to Lifeless by Killswitch Engage - (Song playing in Chao's apartment when the team breaks in) Trivia * In order to have a completely empty Times Square, Cast and Crew shoot the Pilot's iconic scene between 3 and 5am. * It's a 7 to 8 hours long process to place all the tattoos on Jaimie Alexander's body. * Chao's apartment is a real apartment located in China Town, it wasn't staged on set. * Weller's apartment is a complete different place from the one he's seen in A Stray Howl. * It was Jaimie Alexander herself who was inside of the duffel bag in Times Square, not a stunt double. Images Blindspot 2.jpg Blindspot 3.jpeg Blindspot 4.jpeg NUP 167897 0021.JPG NUP 167897 0075.JPG NUP 167897 0180.JPG NUP 167897 0517.JPG NUP 167897 0812.JPG NUP 167897 0883.JPG NUP 167897 0901.JPG NUP 167897 0932 0.JPG NUP 167897 1024.JPG NUP 167897 1138.JPG NUP 167897 1174.JPG NUP 167897 1309 0.JPG NUP 167897 1889 0.JPG NUP 167897 1933.JPG NUP 167897 2185 0.JPG NUP 167897 2211.JPG 101-23.jpeg 101-22.jpeg 101-21.jpeg 101-17.jpeg 101-16.jpeg 101-14.jpeg 101-13.jpeg 101-10.jpeg 101-5.jpeg 101-4.jpeg 101-2.jpeg 101-19.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Jane List of Appearances Category:Weller List of Appearances Category:Zapata List of Appearances Category:Reade List of Appearances Category:Patterson List of Appearances Category:Mayfair List of Appearances